Millennium Falke
|Preis=265.000 (unter Lando) |Modifiziert=*Lando Calrissian *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Rose TicoDer Aufstieg Skywalkers – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie |Länge=*40,80 Meter (unter Lando) *34,75 Meter *34,52 Meter (später) *34,37 Meter (35 NSY) |Breite= |Höhe=*7,58 Meter *7,9 Meter (runde Sensorschüssel) |Beschleunigung= |MGLT=75 MGLT |Sublicht=*1.200 km/h (unter Lando) *1.050 km/h (unter Han) |Antrieb=2 Girodyne-SRB42-Sublichttriebwerksblöcke (modifiziert) |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 1 (unter Lando) *Klasse 0,5 (unter Han) *Backup: Klasse 10 *Isu-Sim-SSPO5-Hyperantrieb *Gravimetrische Kompensatoren (35 NSY) |Schild=*Militärische Schutzschilde *Antierschütterungs- feldgenerator''Solo – Das offizielle Buch zum Film'' |Hülle=Durastahlverkleidung |Abwehrmaßnahmen=Störsender |Energie=Quadex-Energiekern |Treibstoff=Radioaktives Flüssigmetall |Sensoren=*Anliegende Mittelstrecken-Sensorschüssel (bis 10 VSY) *Militärische Sensorrectenna (bis 4 NSY, 35 NSY) *Zivile CIG-Sensorschüssel (Ersatz, bis 34 NSY) *Passive Sensorantennen |Kommunikation=Imperialer IFF-Transponder |Zielsuchsystem= |Bewaffnung=Unter Lando: *2 Schwere Arakyd- Tomral-RM-76- Laserkanonentürme Unter Han: *2 CIG-AG-2G-Vierlingslaserkanonen *1 BlasTech-Ax-108-Antipersonen-Blasterkanone "Bodenbuzzer" *2 Arakyd-ST2-Erschütterungsraketenwerfer (je 4 variable Raketen) *2 Phylon-C5- Traktorstrahlprojektoren |Navcom=Microaxial-HyD-Navicomputer |Crew=*1 Pilot (obligatorisch) *1 Copilot (obligatorisch) *1 Navigator *1 Kommunikations-operator *2 Kanoniere |Passagiere= |Fluchtmöglichkeiten=*1 Großraum-Rettungskapsel (unter Lando) *1-Personen-Rettungskapseln |Beladung= |Erste Sichtung=19 VSY |Letzte Sichtung=35 NSY |In Dienst= |Außer Dienst= |Zerstört= |Schlachten= *Tatooine *Yavin *Cyrkon *Mako-Ta *Shu-Torun *Hoth *Rendezvouspunkt Delta-3 *Endor *Takodana *Kashyyyk *Nakadia *Starkiller-Basis *Crait-System *Crait *Mon Cala *Sinta-Gletscher *Pasaana *Kijimi *Kef Bir *Exegol }} |Besitzer=*Lando Calrissian *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Vanver Irving *Toursant Irving *Gannis Ducain *Unkar Plutt |Kommandanten=*General Lando Calrissian *Captain/General Han Solo *Norra Wexley *Temmin Wexley *Rey *Commander Poe Dameron |Crewmitglieder= |Rolle=*Schlepper *Schmugglerschiff *Transporter |Flotten=*Gold-Staffel *Galaxisflotte |Zugehörigkeit=*Tobias Becketts Crew *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Widerstand }} Der Millennium Falke (auch Rasender Falke oder einfach Falke genannt) war ein stark modifizierter leichter YT-1300-Frachter, der nach zahlreichen Besitzerwechseln dem Corellianer Han Solo gehörte. Das eher schlampig wirkende Äußere verbarg einen frisierten Antrieb, der das Schiff schon fast legendär machte und bei zahlreichen Schmuggelaufträgen seinem Besitzer gute Dienste leistete. Später flog Solo, zusammen mit seinem Kopiloten Chewbacca, mit ihm für die Rebellen-Allianz in mehreren Schlachten während der Zeit der Rebellion. Auch an den Missionen zur Zerstörung des Ersten Todessterns, Zweiten Todessterns und der Starkiller-Basis hatte der Falke teilweise entscheidenden Anteil. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Der Aufenthaltsraum Äußerlich glich einem normalen heruntergekommenen Frachter, doch genau betrachtet strotzte er nur so vor Hightech: Er schaffte den Kessel-Flug dank seiner starken Antriebe in nur 12 Parsecs, und sein Hyperantrieb war selbst für imperiale Raumschiffe zu schnell. Um die Klasse 0,5 zu erreichen, war der Isu-Sim-SSPO5-Hyperantrieb doppelt so groß, wie bei normalen YT-1300-Frachtern. Der sich fast über die ganze Rückseite erstreckende Unterlichtantrieb bestand aus modifizierten Sublichttriebwerken von Girodyne. Bewaffnet war der Falke mit zwei AG-2G-Vierlingslaserkanonen der CIG oben und unten in der Mitte, einer versteckten Ax-108-Blasterkanone "Bodenbuzzer" von BlasTech zur Personenabwehr in der Nähe der Cockpitunterseite und zwei Arakyd-ST2-Erschütterungsraketenwerfern vorne zwischen den Manibeln. Außerdem waren am Bug Traktorstrahlprojektoren eingebaut. Für die Bedienung der Vierlingslaser war die Gravitation in den Geschützständen so umgeschalten, dass man normal in ihnen sitzen konnte, obwohl sie vom Schiff aus gesehen eigentlich um 90° gedreht waren. Gannis Ducain fügte später einen drehbaren Schacht zur oberen Schützenstation hinzu. Das Design stimmte größtenteils mit dem normaler YT-1300s überein, nur die Sensorschüssel stach besonders hervor. Andere Sensoren waren eine passive Sensorantenne und ein imperialer IFF-Transponder, und die starke Sensorschüssel wurde nach deren Verlust im zweiten Todesstern durch ein schwächeres normales CIG-Modell ersetzt. Farblich war das Schiff eher unauffällig, die Hülle war in einem matten weiß-grau gehalten, das an manchen Stellen von rotbraunen Ersatzplatten abgelöst wurde. Die Inneneinrichtung war spartanisch und trug deutliche Gebrauchsspuren. Dennoch war das Innere sauber und nicht ungemütlich. Unter einigen Platten im Hauptgang konnten Schmuggelware oder sogar Personen versteckt werden. Im Hauptfrachtraum war nur relativ wenig Stauraum vorhanden, einerseits, da er einen Treffpunkt für Mannschaft und Passagiere darstellte, andererseits da sich hier ein Maschinenkontrollpult und eine Sitzecke befanden. Die halbrunde Bank, die zwischen der Frachtladetür und dem Gang in Richtung Cockpit eingerichtet war, umschloss einen Dejarik-Holospieltisch zum Zeitvertreib für Passagiere und Crew bei langen interstellaren Flügen und lag der Ingenieursstation gegenüber. Eine der Kojen im Mannschaftsquartier war auch für medizinische Zwecke gedacht. Für Notfälle waren Rettungskapseln vorhanden. Geschichte Die ursprüngliche Aufgabe des Falken war, als Schlepper Container in orbitalen Frachtwerften herumzuschieben. 19 VSY, nach der Schlacht von Coruscant, flog der Falke zum Senatsvorstandsgebäude. [[Datei:Falke Solo.jpeg|links|253x253px|miniatur|Der Falke zu Landos Zeiten]] Der Falke gehörte mindestens 12 bis 10 VSY Lando Calrissian. Zwei Jahre lang baute er ihn nach seinen Wünschen um: Bevor diese von Han Solo zur Ablenkung eines Monsters benutzt wurde, enthielt der Falke eine Großraum-Rettungskapsel. Diese war vorne eingebaut, wodurch die spitz zulaufende Form entstand. Der Frachter war eine Zeit lang das Transportmittel von Tobias Becketts Crew. Im Besitz Han Solos Als Ben Kenobi und Luke Skywalker im Jahre 0 VSY ein schnelles Transportmittel suchten, um Prinzessin Leias Hilferuf nach Alderaan weiterzugeben, fiel ihre Wahl auf Han Solo, den sie in Chalmuns Cantina trafen. Von den Imperialen verfolgt hatten die beiden Reisenden wenig Zeit beim Anblick des Falken zu zögern, und begaben sich gemeinsam mit den Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO rasch an Bord. Chewbacca und Han Solo manövrierten ihr Schiff aus der kleinen Dockbucht heraus und verließen Mos Eisley fluchtartig in Richtung Weltraum, wo sie sich Mühe gaben, schnell in den sicheren Hyperraum zu gelangen, und setzen Kurs auf das Alderaan-System. Die Flugzeit dorthin nutzten Kenobi und sein frischgebackener Schüler für erste Übungen im Umgang mit der Macht und dem Lichtschwert im Hauptfrachtraum des Falken. Am Ziel angekommen fand sich jedoch keine Spur mehr von Alderaan, sondern nur eine gigantische Raumstation, die den Planeten kurz zuvor vollständig ausgelöscht hatte, und den Falken nun mithilfe eines Traktorstrahls an Bord zog. Nach einer waghalsigen Rettungsaktion, bei der sich die Schmuggelverstecke im Boden als äußerst nützlich erwiesen und Han und Luke als Sturmtruppen verkleidet Leia befreiten, gelang schließlich die Flucht - allerdings ohne Ben Kenobi an Bord, der im Kampf gegen Darth Vader sein Leben gelassen hatte. Nachdem der Falke in der Rebellenbasis auf Yavin IV gelandet und die immens wichtigen Daten des Todessterns den Rebellenstrategen übergeben worden waren, entschied sich Han, mit seinem Schiff nach Tatooine zurückzukehren und seine Schulden bei Jabba dem Hutten mit der großzügigen Belohnung der Allianz zu bezahlen. Während der unmittelbar folgenden Schlacht von Yavin sollte sich der Falke jedoch unerwartet als nützlich erweisen, denn die Meinung seines Besitzers hatte sich am Ende doch geändert. Als Vader im Begriff war, Luke mit seinem Jäger abzuschießen, zerstörte eine von Han abgefeuerte Salve aus den Vierlingslasern den Flügelmann des Sith-Lords. Der Anflug auf den empfindlichen Lüftungsschacht gelang somit, und der Todesstern ging in einer gewaltigen Explosion unter. Nach diesem erfolgreichen Einsatz gehörten sowohl der Falke als auch seine Piloten Han Solo und Chewbacca zur Rebellen-Allianz und leisteten ihr mehrfach wertvolle Unterstützung. Flucht von Hoth Nach der Schlacht von Yavin durch das Imperium vertrieben, war die Allianz gezwungen, einen neuen geheimen Stützpunkt auf dem Planeten Hoth zu errichten, in dem auch der Han Solos Schiff stationiert wurde. Die Basis wurde jedoch aufgespürt, und imperiale Invasionstruppen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Im Gegensatz zum heldenhaften Einsatz zur Vernichtung des Todessterns war der Falke in dem nun entbrennenden Schlacht nicht mehr als ein besseres Fluchtfahrzeug, denn der Rückzug war die einzige Option der Rebellen - vom Tod auf dem Schlachtfeld einmal abgesehen. Nachdem das Kommandozentrum der Echo-Basis zerstört worden war, übernahm Leia das Kommando und schlug sich mit Han Solo bis zu dem Hangar vor, in dem der Falke abgestellt war, um mit ihm zu fliehen. Das Durchbrechen der Blockade gelang, jedoch wurde der Hyperantrieb dabei beschädigt. Nach der anschließenden Verfolgungsjagd durch ein Asteroidenfeld fanden die Insassen des Falken ein Versteck in einem der Felsbrocken, flogen hinein und landeten. Dass dieser vermeintlich sichere Ort in Wahrheit eine riesige Weltraumschnecke war, wusste niemand, und der Falke entkam nur knapp den gewaltigen Zähnen des Asteroidenbewohners. Um dem Sternzerstörer zu entgehen, der ihnen gefolgt war, bediente sich Han einer einfachen aber genialen List: Er parkte den Falken buchstäblich vor der Nase der Imperialen an der Rückseite der Kommandobrücke, die überrascht feststellen mussten, dass ihr Ziel sich scheinbar in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Als die Besatzung des Zerstörers sich daran machte, ihren Müll über Bord zu werfen, löste Han das Fahrwerk und ließ das Schiff zwischen den Müllportionen treiben, um nicht von dem Sternzerstörer in den Hyperraum mitgenommen zu werden. Heimlich verfolgt von Boba Fetts Sklave I, gelangten Leia, Han, Chewbacca, R2-D2 und C-3PO zur Wolkenstadt auf dem Gasplaneten Bespin, wo die nötigen Reparaturen durchgeführt werden sollten. Han konnte nicht ahnen, dass Lando Calrissian, ein Freund von ihm und der Vorbesitzer des Falken, von Vader dazu gezwungen wurde, ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Nachdem außer Han, der als Köder für Luke dienen sollte, nun auch noch die übrigen Reisenden gefangen genommen werden sollten, floh Lando mit ihnen an Bord des Falken und schloss sich der Rebellion an. Luke, der nach seinem Duell mit Vader und seinem verzweifelten Sturz in einen der Luftschächte an einer Antenne festhing, wurde gerettet und durch eine Dachluke des Falken an Bord geholt. Der inzwischen reparierte, jedoch deaktivierte Hyperantrieb, konnte von R2-D2 wieder einsatzbereit gemacht werden, und die Gruppe sprang zum Sammelpunkt der Rebellenflotte. Kurz darauf, nachdem Leia Organas Konvoi von einem Hinterhalt des Imperiums angegriffen wurde, sprach Leia über den Falken. Sie verglich ihn mit der Mellraupe, dem Schiff des Schmugglers und Rebellen Nien Nunb und merkte an, dass selbst der Falke im Vergleich zu dem überfüllten Schiff Nunbs extrem sauber wirkte. Der Triumph der Rebellen miniatur|links|Die Zerstörung des Todessterns Als die Rebellen-Allianz beschloss, den Zweiten Todesstern noch während der Bauphase über dem Waldmond Endor zu zerstören, meldete Han Solo sich freiwillig für den Einsatz in dem kleinen Stoßtrupp, der den Schild um die Station deaktivieren sollte. Da er zu diesem Zweck mit dem Rest des Teams, darunter auch Chewbacca, Leia und Luke, mit einer Fähre abgesetzt werden musste, stand der Falke für andere Zwecke zur Verfügung. Lando wurde daher das Kommando über das Schiff übertragen, und sollte mit Nien Nunb und Airen Cracken an Bord nach Zerstörung des Schildgenerators auf Endor in den Todesstern eindringen und dort den Hauptreaktor zu Explosion bringen. Die Schlacht entwickelte sich jedoch anders als erwartet, denn der Imperator hatte eine Falle für die Rebellen aufgestellt, die plötzlich am eigenen Leib erfuhren, dass der Superlaser der Kampfstation entgegen ihrer Erwartungen einsatzbereit war. Als der Schildgenerator schließlich ausgeschaltet wurde, flog der Falke begleitet von zwei X-Flüglern, einem A-Flügler und einem Y-Flügler an einer noch nicht fertiggestellten Sektion in den Todesstern hinein. Wedge Antilles gelang es, die Schutzbarrieren des Reaktors unwirksam zu machen, sodass Lando das Feuer auf den eigentlichen Reaktorkern eröffnen konnte. Die folgende Explosion zerstörte die Raumstation. Die Besatzung des Falken, Wedge und Luke, der vor der Schlacht von Vader an Bord des Todessterns gebracht worden war, entkamen im letzten Moment. Zeit der Ersten Ordnung In den 30 Jahren nach der Schlacht von Endor durchlebte der Falke mehrere – meist diebstahlartige – Besitzerwechsel, bis er zuletzt auf Jakku landete und im Besitz des Schrotthändlers Unkar Plutt war. Dort wurde er von Rey, Finn und BB-8 gefunden und erfolgreich zur Flucht vor der Ersten Ordnung eingesetzt. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde das Schiff allerdings von einem größeren Frachter in dessen Hangar gezogen. Rey und Finn planten, hereinkommende Sturmtruppler mithilfe einer beschädigten Gasleitung zu Töten. Doch der Falken wurde nicht von Sturmtruppen, sondern von Han Solo und Chewbacca betreten, welche die Flüchtigen auch schnell fanden und mit ihnen ins Gespräch kamen. Unglücklicherweise wurde Solos Frachter nur kurze Zeit später von mehreren Gruppen angegriffen, welchen er noch Geld schuldete. Die im nun entstehenden Chaos ausbrechenden Rathtare zwangen Han, Chewbacca, Rey, Finn und BB-8 zur erneuten Flucht im Falken. Dieses Mal flohen sie nach Takodana und bekamen von Maz Kanata wichtige Tipps. Nach der anschließenden Schlacht, bei der große Teile von Maz Kanatas Kastell zerstört und Rey gefangengenommen wurde, flogen Han, Chewbacca, Finn und BB-8 mit dem Falken zum Stützpunkt des Widerstands. Als die Informationen über die Starkiller-Basis ausgewertet waren, flogen Han, Chewbacca und Finn dorthin und konnten es dank des leistungsstarken Hyperantriebs des Falken schaffen, unbemerkt zu landen. Nach dem Tod Han Solos, flohen die nun befreite Rey und Chewbacca mit dem schwerverletzten Finn zurück zur Widerstands-Basis und entkamen somit der Explosion der Starkiller-Basis. Nachdem R2-D2 gemeinsam mit BB-8 die Karte zu Luke Skywalker vervollständigt hatte, flogen Rey, Chewbacca und R2-D2 gemeinsam zum gezeigten Planeten, wo Luke schließlich von Rey gefunden wurde. Nachdem Rey mit dem Falken an Bord der Supremacy gekommen war, wurde er vom Widerstand zur Evakuierung nach der Schlacht von Crait genutzt. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung *In ist die Übersetzung des englischen Millennium Falcon noch Rasender Falke, ab heißt es dann Millennium Falke. Gelegentlich wird er von Fans auch als „Hamburger“ bezeichnet. Die Schreibweise Millennium Falke ist jedoch etabliert und wurde deswegen auch in der Jedipedia verwendet. *Die Bezeichnung „Hamburger“ ist im Bezug auf die Entwicklung des Schiffs tatsächlich sehr zutreffend. Ursprünglich war ein raketenförmiges Design geplant, das schlank und symmetrisch werden sollte. Als jedoch ein Schiff mit ähnlicher Form in der britischen Fernsehserie Mondbasis Alpha 1 (1975) gezeigt wurde, entschied man sich für eine Abänderung, schließlich wollte man nicht als Nachahmer erscheinen. Das neue Aussehen war George Lucas zufolge von seinem Lieblingsessen, dem Hamburger, inspiriert, wobei das Cockpit, das schon Teil des alten Entwurfs war, wie eine Olive an die Seite gesteckt wurde. Das verworfene Design mit seinem rautenförmigen Querschnitt und der mächtigen Triebwerksphalanx am Heck, zu dem bereits ein Modell fertiggestellt wurde, wurde schließlich für das Rebellenschiff Tantive IV wieder verwendet, die am Anfang des Films zu sehen ist. miniatur|Das kleinste Modell des Falken *Um das Schiff im Film darzustellen, wurden meist Modelle verwendet, davon maß eines mehr als einen Meter, das kleinste hingegen war nur etwa doppelt so groß wie eine Ein-Dollar-Münze. Für manche Aufnahmen mit still stehender Kamera wurden auch gemalte Bilder verwendet, die zu dem gefilmten Material hinzugefügt wurden. Für die Innenaufnahmen baute man den Innenraum samt Cockpit, Maschinenraum und Einstiegsbereich im Studio nach. miniatur|rechts|Der Falke in *Der Millennium Falke erhielt eine Art Gastauftritt in , wo er kurz bei der Ankunft der Jedi-Ritter im Regierungsviertel nach der Schlacht von Coruscant im Hintergrund landet. *Den Millennium Falke gibt es im Sammelkartenspiel PocketModel als „normalen“ Millennium Falken und seit 2007 als Special Edition. In der Special Edition sieht er so aus wie beim Gastauftritt in Die Rache der Sith. *Es existierren mehrere LEGO-Versionen des Falken, wobei der Ultimate Collectors Milllenium Falcon, ein für die LEGO-Figuren maßstabsgetreues Modell, das zweitgrößte LEGO-Set ist. *Das Computermodell des Falkens wurde laut Industrial Light & Magic auch in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt in der Schlacht gegen den Borg-Kubus benutzt. Quellen * * * * * * * * *''Im Auftrag der Rebellion'' *''Bewegliches Ziel'' *''Nachspiel'' **''Der Krieg ist nicht vorbei'' **''Lebensschuld'' **''Das Ende des Imperiums'' *''Star Wars'' **''Zerstörte Hoffnungen'' **''The Scourging of Shu-Torun'' *''Star Wars – The Destiny Path'' *''Treuepflicht'' *''Battlefront II (2017)'' *''Das Erwachen der Macht – Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Der Aufstieg Skywalkers – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Lexikon der Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge'' *''Solo – Das offizielle Buch zum Film'' *''Starships and Speeders'' * * }} Einzelnachweise ca:Falcó Mil·lenari cs:Millennium Falcon da:Millennium Falcon en:Millennium Falcon es:Halcón Milenario fi:Millennium Falcon fr:Faucon Millenium fy:Millennium Falcon it:Millennium Falcon ja:ミレニアム・ファルコン ka:ათასწლოვანი შავარდენი ko:밀레니엄 팔콘 nl:Millennium Falcon no:Tusenårsfalken pt:Millennium Falcon ru:Тысячелетний сокол/Канон sv:Årtusende falken Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:YT-1300-Frachter Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe von Schmugglern und Piraten Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Rebellen-Allianz Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Widerstands Kategorie:Kanon